Chances Are
by MiruKail
Summary: Megumi has developed a recent crush on someone most unlikely... Ms. Kaoru! What will happen as these feelings develop?  Yuri, Megumi/Kaoru


A.N: An old attempt at writing femslash/yuri. Reposted from under my old pseudonym, MibuWolf.

Warnings: yuri thoughts, masturbation, slight violence, and language.

Megumi Takani snapped her medical bag closed with a finality that sounded harsh to even her ears. She straightened up from the kneeling position that had punished her knees for the past couple of hours and sighed in irritation.

"For the last time, Naoto-san, a broken bone isn't fatal. At least not in your case, it isn't. Seeing as you have no apparent injuries, there is nothing that I can do. Your arm isn't broken, or even sprained, for that matter." She added, with a polite smile.

The young man, cursed with a ratty face and an even more rodent-like personality, glared fiercely at her from his position on the handcrafted futon. His close-set eyes turned even beadier and she struggled not to sigh in exasperation.

"I assure you, Ms. Takani, that it is! I'll have my father deal with you if you don't get this fixed immediately! He's a powerful politician, you know." He added the last part with a smirk.

Like that was supposed to scare her.

"As I stated before," Megumi started slowly, making sure to annunciate in the off chance the man was incapable of non-simian communication, "there is nothing that I can do. The most I can recommend is that you get some rest and perhaps you'll feel better in the morning."

He sprung up from the bed, slipping a knife from his large sleeve and into the meaty hand on the side of his "injured" arm.

She sighed and slid back onto her knees. Men like him irritated her to no end and she wondered sometimes why she even bothered helping them. Such was a doctor's code.

"I heard you was the purtiest girl 'round these parts and I just had to see for myself! Imagine my surprise when you turned out to be not just real purty, but a beauty."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. So, his Osakan heritage made itself known. With a face like his and a mouth like that, no wonder he resorted to faking injuries in order to get some action.

He sneered. "Now, I want you to put on a little show for me. Take off them clothes or I'll cut you up real bad."

The door slid open behind her and she turned around, startled. There weren't supposed to be any visitors for another hour yet. To her surprise and immense relief, Kaoru's pretty face popped through the opened door.

"Ms. Megumi. Kenshin was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner later, since you were in the area. Much to my dismay, he sent me out to find you. Like I have nothing else better to do! I swear, sometimes-"

She noticed the rat-faced man leering lasciviously at her and returned a glare.

"In case you didn't notice, me and the doctor lady are busy. Unless you're planning to join us," he looked Kaoru up and down. "You had better come back later. If you know what's good for you!"

Kaoru glared back at the man that had dared to threaten her. Did he know who she was? She could lay his ass flat in one fell swoop and not even break a sweat. This little man hardly seemed worth her effort but the knife pointed at Ms. Megumi's throat said otherwise.

"Alright. What do you want? Are you asking for a fight, is that it?" Kaoru demanded, cricking her neck once for emphasis.

She fingered the bamboo sword that lay resting on her hip. It was a good thing that Kenshin had started making her carry it with her whenever she left the dojo. She'd have to remember to thank him later.

The man sneered at her while giving her a thorough once-over. "As if you could do anything. You're a woman. What would you know about fighting a man's fight?"

She sneered back.

"More than a half-man like you!"

She stepped fully into the small room and Ms. Megumi fell back. Drawing the makeshift sword, Kaoru felt the reassurance of solid wood sliding through her palms. She angled her body toward him and thrust the sword forward into an offensive stance. "Have at you."

The beastly man ran forward with a cry and thrust his knife awkwardly at her left arm. She parried with a side-sweep of the sword and quickly followed it up with a jab at the center of his stomach. The wood connected with a satisfying _thwunk_ and she stepped back. He doubled over, dropping the knife in favor of his tender midriff.

"Have you had enough?" She asked, a cocky smirk spreading across her lips.

He nodded wearily, still clutching his stomach, and Kaoru turned toward Ms. Megumi. Nodding in return, Megumi collected her medical bag and scrambled out the door, followed closely behind by Kaoru.

Once they had gotten a safe distance away, Kaoru turned to the doctor and let her have it.

"Don't you know anything about self-defense? Why, if I hadn't been there, you would have been killed by that man! Or worse. We wouldn't have found you for at least a good week and by then, he would have gotten away with a possibly brutal crime!"

Megumi arched an elegant brow at the tirade.

"You sound as if you were worried about me," she teased.

"I was!"

The admission silenced Megumi and a strange expression passed over her face.

"Look," Kaoru started. "I won't tell anyone about what happened if you don't. It'll be our... secret."

The fox lady nodded and they made their way silently to Kaoru's dojo.

Megumi lay on her futon thinking. What had happened today made her see the raccoon girl in a whole new light. She hadn't known that Kaoru would be so open in her admission of wanting to protect her. She had pondered this all while sitting through another badly cooked dinner at the Kamiya main house.

Sanosuke, seeing her so uncharacteristically silent, made a joke about how something drastic must have happened that day. At that moment, her and Kaoru had locked eyes and she'd known for certain that the secret would stay that way.

Now, lying on her bed, she felt a strange sensation when she remembered the incident. Ms. Kaoru had been so protective... so very harsh.

Her hand crept beneath her evening wear, sliding toward her nether region. She noticed with rather amused alarm that she was wet.

Megumi ran one index finger over her clitoris and gasped. The nerves down there were so sensitive. She rubbed harder at the bundle of nerves and let her head fall back against her pillow in pleasure.

Slipping her other hand down there, she slid two fingers easily into her opening.

_Ms. Kaoru had been so... so... assertive._

She added a third finger and whined at the sensation of being so thoroughly stretched. Her other hand was busy caressing her clit and she added more pressure. Her hips bucked involuntarily off the futon and she stifled a moan.

All she could picture was Kaoru's pink tongue dominating her aching wetness and demanding entrance.

Her fingers slid frantically in and out of the drenched opening and she felt her climax building up.

"Mmm. Harder, Kaoru. Faster!"

She added more fervor to the hand that was massaging her tiny nub. Gasping, she opened and closed her mouth as the climax washed over her, rendering her helpless.

The last thing she saw was Kaoru's pretty face before sleep claimed her.

TBC?

A.N: Yep…


End file.
